Personal fitness and health monitoring devices, which may be referred to as biometric monitoring devices or fitness trackers herein, may be worn by a user on various locations on the user's body, such as around the user's wrist or ankle. Wristband straps may be attached to a housing of the biometric monitoring device, wrapped around the user's wrist, and joined together to form a loop that may appear to be a bracelet or wristband.